


Cupcakes

by thecatleader



Series: Deleted Story Collecton [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecatleader/pseuds/thecatleader
Summary: This is a Deleted story that had 3 chapters that a few people were interested in when I had it posted on fanfiction.net but I deleted everything from my account there and the only thing left was this partial third chapter. It is here if you take an interest and wish to adopt it.This story is based off of the My Little Pony Cupcakes Creepypasta and features a serial killer Lelouch that likes to make cupcakes out of people and has a strange geass that allows him to manipulate what he calls the void of death. He has two undead pets Serath the serpent and Acarue the cat both of which I am reusing in a Harry Potter story Macabre Beauty. The original idea was for Lelouch to get back into the royal family only for him to make about half of them into cupcakes until the Emperor finally has enough and kills him off, only he comes back undead and leads an immortal reign of terror.
Series: Deleted Story Collecton [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003449





	Cupcakes

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is missing 2 chapters and most of the chapter itself but when I posted it on Fanfiction.net it got some pretty good reviews and one complaint of grammar, but then again I was 13 when I posted it.
> 
> Actual Chapter name: The Cupcake contest

Lelouch moved the filled buckets of blood berries into his portable kitchen in a box. "It's amazing how can get a kitchen in such a tiny box isn't it Serath?" He jokingly asked his bone viper as it came out of the darkness.

"Indeed sssth." Serath hissed his black see through body blended with the darkness making his bones show clearly, a normal person would've ran by now for it was a horrific sight, but Lelouch was far from normal. Serath slithered up Lelouch's leg to his arm turning to a normal looking brown.

"Well better get to the student council room for the cupcake contest." Lelouch said walking out the door and pulling the black box out of the door. The room returned to normal after the black box was pulled out, there was no evidence that something mysterious happened. 

Student council

Lelouch walked into the student council room seeing Rivalz working on the budget, Nina working on a super weapon he assumed from the uranium isotope she had on the computer, and Milly and Shirley were whispering in a corner.

Lelouch widened his hearing range with his power and listened in on the conversation. "...And then he took Kallen into this dark room...

**Author's Note:**

> There are two drawings I made for this when I was younger I have since digitally redrew them for Macabre Beauty however if you wish to see the originals they are on the wattpad chapter for this, in the deleted story collection.


End file.
